


Steady Hand

by madlysanecatlady



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M, sp creek, spcreek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlysanecatlady/pseuds/madlysanecatlady
Summary: Clyde's having his birthday party at the roller rink. Craig resigns himself to not skating, but Tweek is having none of that.





	Steady Hand

‘Roller rink?’ Craig looked down at the invitations Clyde had stuffed into all their lockers for his birthday party. ‘Why the fuck does he want his birthday party at the roller rink?’

‘I think it’ll be fun,’ Tweek smiled, looking down at the festive balloon-shaped invitation card with the details of Clyde’s birthday party printed out in Clyde’s messy handwriting. ‘I like roller skating.’

‘Wait, _you_ roller skate?’ Craig looked at his boyfriend, shocked.

‘Yeah!’ Tweek smiled. ‘Whenever my cousins from Denver come visit my Uncle Beane takes us all roller skating. It’s a lot of fun. Have you ever gone?’

‘Once,’ Craig frowned. ‘I hated it. I fell down at least ten times and Trish would never shut the fuck up about it.’

‘Aw, I’m sure you’d like it once you get the hang of it,’ Tweek said after a beat. ‘You can’t not go… Clyde’s your best friend.’

Craig sighed heavily. ‘I know. I guess I just won’t skate. I’m not embarrassing myself in front of all those guys.’

Tweek put his books away in his locker and turned to take his boyfriend’s hand with a smile. ‘Come on. Let’s go give it a try. You don’t have detention today right?’

‘Nope, you wanted to hang out, so I kept my mouth shut and my middle fingers in check,’ Craig smiled. ‘Where d’you wanna go?’

‘We’re gonna go teach you how to roller skate,’ Tweek smiled. ‘I can’t have you being a downer at your best friend’s birthday party. Besides, it’ll be lots of fun. I’m a lot more patient than Tricia is. I’ll help you figure it out.’

Craig sighed. ‘Okay, but only because you seem to think that shit is fun.’

Tweek dragged him all the way to the roller rink and got their roller skates rented to minimal protest. But once they got the skates on and Tweek started trying to coax him onto the rink, Craig began to complain.

‘I’m going to look stupid,’ Craig all but whined as Tweek tugged him onto the skating area. ‘I’m going to fall and break something.’

‘Craig,’ Tweek paused in his tugging to look at his boyfriend carefully. ‘Are you _afraid_?’

Craig frowned. ‘ _No_ ,’ he said all too quickly, going a little red at Tweek’s disbelieving expression. ‘I mean, I fell last time and broke my arm. I don’t want to do that again. It hurt.’

Tweek blinked, rather thrown by the revelation that Craig, the one person he had thought he’d _never_ see scared of _anything_ , was afraid of something like _roller skating_. He sucked in a slow breath before smiling reassuringly. ‘I’m not going to let you hurt yourself, okay? I’m going to help you.’

Craig smiled after a minute of simply looking at Tweek, surprised. He was so unused to Tweek being the supporting one while he was the one scared of something, that it took him a minute to figure out how to react to that. Trusting Tweek, he allowed himself to be led onto the rink by the hand, allowing Tweek to support him as he unsteadily tried to find his footing.

‘Don’t worry, Craig,’ Tweek said, starting them on a slow circuit around the perimeter of the rink. ‘We’ll have you rolling around like a pro by Saturday, no problem.’

 

And they did just that. Come Clyde’s birthday party, Craig was not only comfortable on roller skates, he actually _enjoyed_ skating around with his friends, and of course, Tweek. He smiled when he felt a hand venture into his own briefly to squeeze, Tweek smiling sideways at him as they skated.

‘You’re skating like a real pro, Craig.’

Craig reached out to take his boyfriend’s hand again. ‘I wouldn’t be if not for my boyfriend’s patience and steadying hand.’


End file.
